If I Cut You, Will You Bleed?
by The Dimenssionalist
Summary: Steven is the reason why Rose died, but what if Rose is still inside him? Buried underneath all that worthless human flesh? Pearl is willing to find out. Rose is inside him, right? If Steven dies, Rose will come back to her, right?


**A/N: Let's review: I claim it's impossible for me to write for Steven Universe. I vanish from the archive. Now here I am writing a torture fic.**

 **Don't judge me.**

* * *

The thought that he might be in for the worst night of his life hadn't crossed Steven's mind. As far as he was concerned, Pearl was duct taping him to a chair in the back of her room for some sort of game. Whatever the game was, he apparently wasn't allowed to talk for it because after Pearl was done tapping him to the chair, she placed a strip over his mouth.

"Now Steven," began Pearl, "this game is less of a game and more of an experiment."

She walked over to a nearby sword rack and pulled out a small dagger.

"You are part organic, yes, but also part gem. With our bodies being energy constructs, we gems don't bleed. But humans tend to release blood when their skins are damaged."

Pearl lowered the knife to Steven's cheek. The boy was started to sweat out of nervousness. He wasn't sure what Pearl was about to do to him.

"If I cut you, will you bleed?"

Whatever answer Steven tried to give came out as a panicked, "mmmmm!"

Pearl rubbed the knife against his cheek.

"This will only hurt for a moment, Steven."

She added pressure and cut into Steven's cheek. Steven's eyes watered in pain and he shook his head, causing Pearl to cut in deeper.

"Stop moving, Steven, It only makes it worse- oh my!"

Steven wasn't bleeding. The tip of the dagger had drawn a line through his cheek but there was no blood.

"Interesting. Maybe I'm not cutting deep enough."

She dug the dagger further into Steven's cheek. The blade had almost drilled right into his mouth.

Steven began blubbering and shaking his head wildly, causing the dagger to cut him even more.

"Stop crying you brat!" Shouted Pearl, "Rose could've gone through much more than this."

Pearl herself started to tear up now.

"Rose is gone now, all because of you humans. You're all that I have left of her. You aren't like Rose though."

Steven could feel the dagger trembling in his cheek. Only a small sliver of skin was keeping the dagger from putting a hole in his cheek.

"Rose was strong. Rose was a leader. Rose was powerful. Rose was everything to me! Then you and your father took her away from me!"

Pearl hadn't noticed that she had been slashing at Steven's face with rage. His face was covered in cut marks and his tongue could be seen through the side of his cheek. Steven was wailing in pain but Pearl didn't see any blood from him.

Pearl lowered her dagger to his neck and said, "if I cut your head off, if I kill you, will you reform?"

Steven's eyes widened as he tried to pull his head as far back as possible.

"And if you reform," continued Pearl, "will you come back as Rose? Will your organic parts fade away? Will Rose come back to me?"

She began to cut a bit into his neck. Steven cried even harder, not sure why Pearl was suddenly hurting him.

"You'd deserve it you know. You took her away from me. You killed her! You're the reason why she isn't here anymore. You and your father and all the other pathetic humans she fell in love with instead of me!"

In a fit of rage, Pearl jammed her dagger through Steven's throat. She pulled it out and began to stab even more.

"I want you gone! I don't want to ever see you again! I want you to die and for Rose to come back! I want to be off this planet and away from you humans forever!"

Steven stopped crying. His body was covered in knife marks. Pearl looked at the end of her dagger and saw it covered in a sticky, red liquid.

"Blood." she said to herself. She took another look at the lifeless corpse of Steven Quartz Universe. "Why, blood? Why?"

Pearl collapsed into her knees and broke into tears. In front of her was the bloody remains of the woman she'd never see again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm, I'm really not sure what to say after writing this. Quality could be better. Leave some constructive criticism if you can.**

 **Um, bye?**


End file.
